Shattered Darkness
by dreamaker13
Summary: Last entitled as 'Dreams' Kenshin: assasin disguised as a bodyguard. Main Goal: To eliminate the Kamiya family. Greatest Fear: True love. AU
1. Prologue

Authors notes: Hi everyone! I'm Dreamaker and I'm new here in FF.net. Hope you like my fic. I'm just one of the fans of K&K and RK.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. I may be new but I don't own RK. But I do own Seijiteiki Keizaigaku. So don't sue me.  
  
Key: "talking" 'thoughts'  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Order in the court! Order in the court! I hereby declare the defense of Seijiteiki Keizaigaku of ten years imprisonment. Case closed!"  
  
Outside.  
  
" I'm so glad that politician is in jail. Now, I can sleep without worry." " Oh, yes. And it's all thanks to Atty. Kamiya. May Kami bless him."  
  
" It was a tough case ne, Koshijiro?" " Mm-hmm. He may have a lot to say but almost all of them are lies." " You knew that he was lying? Even I couldn't distinguish if he's telling the truth or not." " Actions speak larger than words, Katsura. He was obviously uneasy." " Un. Now I know why they call you "The Greatest Lawyer of All Times"  
  
In prison.  
  
" Get in there!" " So, you'll be staying with us for a long time. Hope you have fun. Hehehe." " I will take revenge on you Kamiya Koshijiro. You shall pay for what you've done."  
  
Dreamaker: So here is the prologue. I'll post the other chapters soon. Oh and please R&R. 


	2. Going to London

Authors notes: Hi minna! I'm back with chapter one. Hope you all like it. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK. I only own Seijiteiki Keizaigaku.  
  
Key: "talking" 'thoughts'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright morning in the Kamiya estate. The birds were chirping merrily while taking flight in the light blue sky. It was a perfect day for having fun. You could hear the giggles and laughter of happy people. "Hey! Sano, catch me if you can." A dark haired boy of twelve exclaimed to his older brother. "You'll be sorry when I catch you, Yahiko." The brown haired 19-year-old guy said in reply. Actually, the two brothers were swimming around the pool. One trying to catch the other. Splashes of water was heard and a series of laughter, coming from the raven-haired girl of 17. "Both of you should stop that. You might swallow some water or maybe yet, drown!" Then more laughter came next. "No way! Not until I show this little squirt who's boss." "Yeah, right. As if you can!" "Why you little -" "Okay, that's enough, Sano." All eyes were immediately turned to the speaker. He was a tall man with black hair and has an air of knowledge and authority around him. "You should all get dressed. I have something very important to discuss with you." All the laughter died down. They knew better than to disobey their father. So, they obediently went inside their respective rooms to change.  
  
When the three got out from their rooms and went down the stairs, they saw their parents quietly discussing a certain issue the three did not know of. As they descended nearer their parents, they could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. "Dear, wouldn't the children be a little uncomfortable having a bodyguard around? I mean, won't they want to roam freely around London?" a brown haired woman asked her husband. "But of course not my dear. They will not see any difference whatsoever. We never know, they might even treat the bodyguard as part of the family. Besides, London is a big and crowded place. They might get kidnapped in that kind of city. It is best for them to have a bodyguard to protect them." Her husband assured. "Oh, alright. But we must have their opinion first." "Opinion on what?" The oldest of the three asked. "And what is this I hear about a bodyguard?" This time the raven-haired beauty questioned her mother. "And also about London." The youngest added looking questioningly at his father and mother. While the other two were looking suspiciously at their mother and curiously at their father. There was a very long pause. Until their father decided to break the silence. "We. Are. Going. To." "To?" the three said in unison. "To London." Everyone turned to the woman beside her husband. "We are going to London." They gaped at their mother. "London?" "London?" "London?" The three of them said one by one. "Yes. London." Their father confirmed. "London. As in a lot of beautiful English babes?" Sano asked. "London. As in big and huge malls for shopping?" added Kaoru. "Well, yes. If that is how you picture London." Their father replied. The two teens jumped up and down with joy. Both of them were so happy. Until Yahiko asked, "Where is London?" Sano and Kaoru both face faulted. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a chibi- professor holding a stick, pointing at a map while holding an encyclopedia answered the question. "London, England can be found in Europe. It was one of the richest countries in the whole world." "That's why there are a lot of malls." Kaoru suddenly said. "And girls too." Sano added. Both their parents just sweat dropped while Souji kept looking from Sano to Kaoru and back againvery confused.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other side of town.  
  
A man named Seijiteiki Keizaigaku was conversing with auburn hair, amethyst- eyed assassin. "Are you who they say you are?" asked the man. "You shall be the judge of that." The assassin replied. "Well then, let us see how good you really are." There was a pregnant pause then the man continued. "I have a very important job for you." "And what might that be?" "Have you heard the news about Kamiya Koshijiro advertising for a bodyguard?" "Yes?" "Well, I want you to apply for the job." "I am an assassin. Not a bodyguard." "I am also aware of that. I just want you to disguise as a bodyguard. You have to get close to them to kill Kamiya Koshijiro." "So, you want me to kill him?" He earned a nod from his current employer. "What about his family?" "You take care of them. My only obligation is to kill Kamiya Koshijiro." "Then I will take care of them right away." "Be ready. They will be going to London, England and you'll be escorting them." The young assassin just nodded his head in response and went out.  
  
Dreamaker: Well, there's chapter one. Posted it sooner than I expected. I hope you liked it. I'm already working on chapter two. Pls.R&R. 


	3. Bodyguard

Author's notes: Okaaay. Um, so. Here it is. Chapter two. Oh, and thanks to Yue who first reviewed. TY ^__^.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not. I repeat, DO NOT own RK. Seijiteki Keizaigaku is though.  
  
Key: "talking" 'thoughts'  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A week later, the Kamiya family was getting ready for their trip to London, England. Everyone was fussing around. Each resident of the Kamiya estate were very tense especially the maiden in one of the rooms.  
  
"Laura, where are my boots?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru, it's in your wardrobe."  
  
"Oh. But where is my turtle neck shirt?"  
  
"Um, on your bed, miss."  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just that I'm nervous and excited at the same time."  
  
"I understand how you feel, miss. My sister felt the same way when she was on her way to Iceland to visit our grandmother."  
  
"Thank you, Laura. I'll be missing you."  
  
"I will be missing you too, Miss Kaoru." Both ladies hugged each other until a voice called out. "Hey, Kaoru! We have to go. Dad's waiting!"  
  
"I'm coming, Sano! I'll be going, Laura, Take care, bye."  
  
"Good-bye, Miss Kaoru. Have a safe trip."  
  
"I will, Laura. I will."  
  
Kaoru went out of her bedroom. She was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck shirt, a black, tight, jean mini-skirt and black, knee-high boots. She also had a green hair band on the crown of her head. As for Sano, who was waiting for her outside, was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Yahiko was also dressed pretty good. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt inside a red-checkered polo shirt. He wore white jeans and rubber shoes. He just came out from his room, while playing with his game boy.  
  
When the trio has descended, the smiling faces of their parents greeted them. They were inside the limousine when their father spoke up.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" He earned a nod from the three.  
  
"Ok. So first, we'll be heading to the airport. You will be meeting your bodyguard who will ---" He was abruptly cut off by his daughter's out burst.  
  
"Bodyguard?! We will be having a BODYGUARD?!"  
  
"Yes, dear. What's the matter." Her father replied, curious about her violent reaction.  
  
"Well, nothing father. It's just that, what if we won't feel comfortable having a bodyguard and well, Sano is here. He can look out for us." Kaoru replied.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. It's like you don't trust me. I can take care of Kaoru and Yahiko with both hands tied behind my back." Sano added. Yahiko then glared at his older brother.  
  
"Oh, yeah! You can't even catch me with your body in perfect condition, then you expect dad to trust your protection? I'd rather commit suicide than go hanging around with you, you baka tori-atama." Yahiko said and went back to playing his game while muttering, "What a shame to the family to have an arrogant chicken-head for a family member."  
  
"I herad that, Yahiko-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me CHAN!"  
  
Their father laughed at the quarrel. "Alright you two, that's enough. It's not that I don't trust you, Sano. It's just that ---"  
  
"He's a freak of nature?"  
  
"No, Yahiko. It's that---"  
  
"He's an arrogant tori-atama?"  
  
"Well, um, no Kaoru. It's just that I'm worried about you, Sano. You never know what dangers you might encounter."  
  
"Yes, your father's right, Sano. Please understand the situation at hand. We love all of you and we don't want to lose any of you."  
  
"I understand mother."  
  
"Nah. The reason is that."  
  
"What is it Yahiko?"  
  
"You're."  
  
"A."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"TORI-ATAMA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Yahiko started to laugh while Sano was red with anger.  
  
"Why you. I'll show you who's the baka!" So the too brothers fought all the way to the airport.  
  
At the airport, a red headed guy was waiting at the airport. He was wearing a black turtleneck, black pants, a black trench coat and black shades. He also had a gun hidden inside his coat. Then suddenly, a black limousine parked in front of him. Out from the limousine came Koshijiro and his wife. Both greeted him with a smile. He nodded in acknowledgement. Then another door opened. Out came Sano. A bit taller than him. Then next came Yahiko, who was looking curiously at him. When the last person got out of the vehicle, he suddenly felt his heart stop. Kaoru got out from the vehicle and stood beside her brothers, scanning the whole area. He was scanning HER when he suddenly jerked back to reality.  
  
"Hello. These are my children." Koshijiro said, gesturing towards the trio. "This is Sanosuke, the oldest. Yahiko, the youngest and Kaoru, my only daughter." They all smiled at the stranger. And once again, he gave a brief nod in greeting. Then Koshijiro's wife spoke up.  
  
"Would you please introduce yourself?" He firmly agreed and started while taking of his shades.  
  
"It would be an honor to introduce myself." He then turned to look at the three but really penetrating his gaze at the maiden.  
  
"I am Himura Kenshin. Your bodyguard."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: * sighs * I'm really tired from writing all this. I really wish you like this fic. It's my first. Well, I'm going back to work. I've already got chapter 3 stuck in my head. Oh and thanks for all who reviewed. 


	4. Stuck With a Stranger

Author's notes: Hey, Chapter 3 up!!! Sorry about the shortage of the chapters. I'll try to do a longer chapter next time. Gomen nasai.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RK!!! Watsuki owns them. But I do own Seijiteiki Keizaigaku.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The whole Kamiya family plus their bodyguard are now peacefully inside the airplane. In one of the seats, Kamiya Koshijiro was going over some of his documents while his wife was typing away on her laptop.  
  
In another row, Yahiko was playing with his gamr boy non-stop and Sano was listening to his discman.  
  
Everyone was having a very comfortable ride to England.  
  
"Mou. How did I get stuck in this mess?"  
  
Okay, so not everyone.  
  
Kaoru was obviously NOT comfortable. After all, would you be comfortable sitting with a very hot guy dressed in black and claims that he's your bodyguard? OF COURSE NOT! Well, for Kaoru, that is.  
  
She was actually fidgeting with the closeness. As for the "bodyguard" he was, well, um, I. Don't. Really. Know.  
  
One could not tell if he was okay with the idea of having Kaoru as a seatmate or annoyed with the fact that Kaoru was uneasy. No one knows actually.  
  
'Oh, great! Just great! Now I'm stuck with a guy I don't even know.' Kaoru thought to herself. 'Mou! It's their fault. They planned all this.'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The family was already in the waiting area. Kamiya-san was announcing the seating arrangements.  
  
"OK. So I will be sitting with your mother, Yahiko will be sitting with Sano."  
  
" Oh, no! Not the arrogant chicken-head!" Yahiko suddenly cried out. Sano just glared daggers at him.  
  
"But what about me? Who will I get to sit with?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Well, Duh! You'll be sitting with Kenshin, busu."  
  
"What?! Why do I have to sit with him and I'm not a busu Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
"The plane will be arriving at approximately 8:00, Kamiya-san."  
  
"Thank you for informing us, Himura-san."  
  
The bodyguard nodded in response.  
  
"Dad, no way am I going to sit with him." Kaoru said pointing at Kenshin.  
  
"Why, dear? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, um, because."  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru." Her mother assured. "Himura-san will not harm you. He is your bodyguard, remember?"  
  
"Um, yeah?"  
  
"Ok. So there's nothing to worry about,"  
  
"Huh?! B-but mother!"  
  
"Kamiya-san, the plane is here."  
  
"Ah, yes. Very well then. Saa, let's go!"  
  
"W-wait! I'm still not sitting with him! Hey! Are you guys even listening?! Mou! Fine. I'll do it."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Why is my family so mean to me?'  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but get annoyed with everything.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was talking with someone in his cell phone.  
  
"Where are you right now, Himura?"  
  
"I'm here I the plane headed for England."  
  
"Have you done IT yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you even got close to him?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Well who are you with right now?!"  
  
"With the daughter."  
  
"Okay. Just keep smooth. Go with the flow. I'll call if there are other change of plans."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Kenshin then shut his phone off. Kaoru looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Um, who was that?" she asked. Kenshin looked at her.  
  
"That," he started. Then looked away again. "Is none of your business."  
  
"Do you always wear black?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't you get bored with the color black?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. okay."  
  
Then silence enveloped them once again. Everything was peaceful. All that was heard were the soft breathing of the soon-to -fall-asleep bodyguard until,  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone in the plane looked at Kenshin. He blushed a little.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He looked at her disbelievingly. He then rolled his eyes then said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Uh, shoot?"  
  
"It means, 'say what you want to say'."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what is your question?"  
  
Kaoru then thought...................... And thought......................... And thought......................... And thought....................until, she finally answered.  
  
"Um, I forgot."  
  
Upon hearing this, Kenshin groaned in frustration. He closed hie eyes briefly and thought of a way to let her keep quiet. He kept on thinking until he came to only one solution.  
  
"Do you have any more questions to ask?"  
  
"Um, no?" Kaoru answered.  
  
"No, really?"  
  
"Yeah, really." Kenshin then leaned closer to Kaoru and said in a low husky voice.  
  
"Okay. Now can I sleep?" Kaoru gulped a little and said  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Thank you." Kenshin closed is eyes once more. He was close to falling asleep when,  
  
"Good afternoon. This is your pilot. Please fasten your seatbelts. We will prepare to land."  
  
Kenshin then slumped in his seat. Is the whole world against him?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: You know what? I think this chapter sucked. Please tell me your opinion in the form of a review. I know and am apologizing that there is not much K&K in here yet. But I promise in the next chapters there will be. Rating might change from time to time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 


	5. Women

Author's notes: Hey, guys! I'm back with Chapter 4. Thanks for telling me that the last chapter didn't suck. I was so nervous when I posted that. * Gives out a sigh of relief * Well, have fun with this chap and thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK. But my original characters I do own.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The plane started to descend until; it finally landed on English soil.  
  
"We are now in London, England. We hope you had a nice ride."  
  
After hearing this, all of the passengers started to file out of the plane.  
  
The Kamiya family was now getting their luggage. Once they got all ten of their luggage, excluding Kenshin's, they went out of the airport and found a limousine parked outside.  
  
The driver got out of the vehicle and greeted them all.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Kamiya." The driver said.  
  
"A good day to you too, Wei."  
  
"May I now load your luggage, sir?"  
  
"Yes, you may, Wei. Thank you"  
  
Wei started to get the luggage when Kenshin spoke up.  
  
"I'll help you, Mr. Wei."  
  
"Thank you, young man."  
  
"My pleasure, sir." Both men loaded the bags. The whole family got into the vehicle.  
  
After loading, Wei and Kenshin got into the limo as well. Wei took the wheel while Kenshin sat on the passengers seat.  
  
They buckled up their seatbelts and drove off.  
  
While they were heading for the mansion, Wei noticed his companion glancing at the raven-haired girl behind them from the rear view mirror. He also noticed another thing.  
  
The maiden was sleeping on her older brother's shoulder. The eldest was also sleeping while resting his cheek on top of his sister's head. The youngest dozed off. Cuddling up with his brother. His head on his brothers wide, flat chest.  
  
The couple on the other side of the seat was also cuddling together lovingly.  
  
Wei smiled at this and asked, "Like what you see?"  
  
Kenshin quickly averted his gaze from the mirror where the attractive temptation was visible and turned his attention to Wei.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
  
Kenshin raised a questioning eyebrow at the man.  
  
Wei's smile only grew bigger.  
  
"Never mind." Kenshin turned away once more and kept his attention in front.  
  
He just kept cool and set aside whatever Wei said and meant.  
  
He kept his mind blank. Well, except for the occasional thoughts about a certain teenager.  
  
Her dark colored locks that he longed to run his finger in, the smooth milky skin that he wanted to touch, her perfectly sculpted form that he wanted to feel pressed onto his own form, those pink, inviting lips that he ached to taste the sweetness and softness.  
  
'Wait! What am I thinking?!'  
  
Kenshin suddenly shook his head rapidly.  
  
'I should not be thinking these thoughts. I should be thinking of ways on how to eliminate Koshi ---'  
  
His thoughts were cut off when they suddenly stopped.  
  
"Well, we're here!"  
  
He looked at Wei for a moment then spoke up,  
  
"Whose mansion is this?"  
  
"Well," Wei started while getting put of the car, "it is owned by Wazu and Meiyo Kamiya."  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin also started getting out of the car as well.  
  
"You'll see what I mean."  
  
Wei then opened the door for the husband and wife while Kenshin opened the door for the young masters and mistress.  
  
Yahiko went out first then Sano. When it was Kaoru's turn, she had a little trouble because of her mini-skirt.  
  
Kenshin sensed this and offered his assistance to her. Kaoru gladly accepted his offer.  
  
Then, as their hands made contact, a shock of electricity was felt.  
  
As Kaoru finally got out of the limousine, both their gazes locked. They just stared at each other.  
  
The tension was broken when Sano called out,  
  
"Hey! You two lovebirds. Stop staring at each other and come inside. Wei's got the luggage and grandma and grandpa are looking for you."  
  
Both of them snapped back into reality and quickly let goof each other's hands.  
  
Kaoru headed for the mansion as Kenshin closed the door of the vehicle. He stared at where Kaoru last stood, relishing the moment they had together befor heading for the mansion.  
  
As the two got in, many people in the living room greeted them. They were either laughing or just chatting with one another.  
  
Just then, an elderly woman ran up to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru. You're here. I thought you would never come."  
  
"Well grandma, Papa and Mama have been very busy. So we don't have much time to visit you here in England."  
  
"Well dear, I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too grandma." Kaoru then embraced her grandmother.  
  
"Oh yes, where's grandpa?"  
  
"He's in the music room with your parents." The woman said as she let go of her granddaughter.  
  
She then noticed another figure standing behind her precious.  
  
"And who is this young man?"  
  
Kenshin noticed that the lady was looking at him quite intently. But he just answered with ease.  
  
"I am Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Mm-hmm. And?"  
  
Kenshin raised a questioning eyebrow. What does the old lady mean by "And?"  
  
Kaoru sensed the suspicion of her grandmother and quickly answered.  
  
"H-he is my bodyguard."  
  
The old lady looked at her. "Bodyguard?"  
  
"Yes. I am Kamiya-san's bodyguard."  
  
"A bodyguard, Hmm? Well, I did not know that you had a bodyguard."  
  
The woman looked at both of them. As if trying to read their thoughts and faces. Trying to see if they are hiding something.  
  
Silence surrounded the trio until the lady spoke up.  
  
"Fine. I'll let it pass."  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"But, you won't get out of this country until I get to know what is going on between you two." The woman, also known as Kamiya Meiyo, headed for the music room.  
  
'What does she mean?' Koru thought as she watched her grandmother's retreating form and headed for the music room as well.  
  
As for Kenshin, well, he did not understand anything. He just followed Kaoru with a certain thought in his mind.  
  
'Women. One of the many things I don't understand in this God for saken world.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draemaker: Hi low! Please tell me if this chapter's bad. You could flame me. (If you want) I will accept them honorably. Thanks to Yue, Mango, Marstanuki, Shunu no Miko, Tsuki-sama, Kyaa-Kyaff, Crystal, Indigo, Chibi- Gami, Eliz, M@ry, Kara Himura (kenhsin's sis) and Genesis who all reviewed. Oh, and please give me ideas for the next chapter. TY ^__^ 


	6. Stars

Author's notes: Hello. I am here again. Ok. So, I am sorry for the delay of the updates. At least I updated! Thanks for the reviews guys. I could never have gotten the idea for the next chapter without you. In this chapter, we will see how Kaoru's grandfather will react upon seeing Kenshin.  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. RK! I only own some of the characters in this fic.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
After the interaction between the trio, they immediately went towards the music room.  
  
They went up two flights of stairs, through three hallways and four doors. Until, at last they were there.  
  
"Okay then. We are here." The old lady turned around to look at the couple. Both were panting really hard.  
  
"Kaoru dear, you look like you haven't gone up these stairs, through these hallways and doors before."  
  
"Grandma, I don't live here. And I don't go up these stairs, through these hallways and doors before." Kaoru said as she straightened herself up.  
  
"Could we come in now?" Kenshin said standing beside Kaoru.  
  
"Oh, sure, Keneth."  
  
"It's Kenshin."  
  
"Oh yes, of course, Kenan."  
  
"Grandma, his name is Kenshin. Not Keneth or Kenan."  
  
"I know Kaoru, I know. I can hear you know."  
  
Kenshin just rolled his eyes while Kaoru just sighed.  
  
Meiyo opened the doors to the music room. As they went in, five pairs of eyes looked at them.  
  
Sano and Yahiko were sharing one sofa. Koshijiro and his wife shared another opposite Sano's and Yahiko's. An old man was sitting on a rocking chair with a pipe and opposite it is a seat fit for one person.  
  
They were all staring at the trio. Silence was among them until,  
  
"Ah, Kaoru. How nice it is to see you again. It has been a long time since you came here. How has life been doing?"  
  
To clear things for you, the speaker was Kamiya Wazu, Kaoru's grandfather. He got up and went towards Kaoru and embraced her.  
  
As the two broke the embrace, Wazu noticed Kenshin behind his precious granddaughter. He eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, who is this?"  
  
"Well dear, that is Kennya Hiruma."  
  
"Kennya Hiruma is it?"  
  
"No sir, it is KENSHIN HIMURA." Kenshin said emphasizing his name.  
  
"Oh, so you are Kenshin Himura." Wazu said nodding. He then turned to his son and asked. "Why did you not tell me about this? I should have a say in this."  
  
"What do you mean father?"  
  
"Well," Wazu then turned back to Kaoru. "It doesn't matter anyhow. I'm sure that he can take care of Kaoru anytime."  
  
"I will make sure of that, sir." Kenshin said.  
  
Just then, a laugh was heard.  
  
"I just knew that there was something between these two. I just knew it."  
  
The people in the room all sweat dropped. Well, Kenshin just raised his eyebrow.  
  
Kaoru then, now understood the meaning of her grandmother's words. She then gasped and quickly answered.  
  
"U-uh, I-Iie grandma. We're not like that!"  
  
Wazu then said curiously, "You mean he hasn't proposed yet?"  
  
"Yes." Kaoru said unconsciously. Upon realizing her mistake she then quickly took back what she said. "I-I mean, NO!"  
  
"So, he proposed then."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then what is your relation to him?"  
  
"Grandpa! HE IS MY BODYGURD!!!"  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So that explains why he's always with you."  
  
"Yes grandma."  
  
"Well, anyway. I'll show all of you to your rooms."  
  
Wazu headed out but stopped as he passed by Kenshin.  
  
"Be sure to take care of my granddaughter."  
  
"I will." Kenhsin said without looking at him.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Everyone then followed him to the corridor.  
  
As they settled in their rooms, Kenshin went out of the balcony. He let the soft breeze brush his problems for only a moment. To let the mask he wore everyday wear off.  
  
'Kaoru.'  
  
He thought of the facts that could happen if he would kill.  
  
His thoughts were cut off as he sensed someone join him. He turned around. He was surprised at what he saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru stepped out and gave off a sigh of relief.  
  
'At last, peace and quiet.'  
  
She leaned on the railings and looked up at the starry nigh sky.  
  
"What a beautiful sky."  
  
"The sky is beautiful."  
  
Kaoru turned around to see the unexpected. Kenshin was there standing right in front of her.  
  
"Uh, h-hi K-kenshin. Um, w-what are you d-doing here?"  
  
"Nothing. Looking at the stars."  
  
"The stars?" Kaoru asked while turning back to look up at the stars.  
  
"Yes, the stars."  
  
"Why would you look at the stars?"  
  
"Because they bring me peace."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They let me see the beauty of each and every one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They once more were absorbed in each other's gaze.  
  
They began to come closer and closer and closer until.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: Hi low! Sorry if it is a cliffhanger. I just wanted to end it there. I will just be telling you that I will not be able to update on October 8. We'll be having our retreat. * sigh * And I still have loads of retreat letters to make. Well, thanks for reviewing, minna 


	7. A Talk With Grandpa

Author's notes: Hi! Thanks for the reviews. All of you gave me the inspiration to write this story. Hope you keep on reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK. But I own the other characters that are not from the RK cast.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Upon hearing the sound, both Kenshin and Kaoru broke apart and turned around.  
  
There they saw Wazu standing near the sliding doors that led towards the balcony, looking at them rather suspiciously.  
  
"Grandpa. W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Kaoru suddenly asked.  
  
Wazu's eyes softened at Kaoru. He could never be angry with his granddaughter. He loved her more than anything.  
  
"Well, dear child, I am here to have a word with your, ahem, bodyguard."  
  
"Oh, well, I will be going in side now. Goodnight, grandpa."  
  
Kaoru then turned to the bodyguard behind her.  
  
"G-goodnight, K-kenshin."  
  
Kenshin replied with a nod. Kaoru went back inside. She closed the sliding doors then sighed. She unconsciously touched her lips.  
  
'We almost kissed.' With this thought in mind, Kaoru blushed bright red. 'What am I thinking. It's not that I like him, right?'  
  
Kaoru just shrugged it off and headed back to her room.  
  
On the balcony, Kenshin and Wazu were looking down at the landscape. Well, Wazu was. Kenshin. Well, he's not really looking down and seeing or paying attention to the landscape. He was actually thinking of the kiss he and Kaoru almost shared.  
  
He gave off a loud sigh. Wazu heard this and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Young man, are you sighing because of the nice breeze or are you sighing because you did not get a sweet goodnight kiss from my granddaughter, hmm?"  
  
Kenshin turned pink at the statement. How could this old man read him so well?  
  
Kenshin was pondering about these thoughts when he suddenly heard a loud laugh.  
  
As Wazu stopped laughing, he turned to Kenshin with a big smile on his face.  
  
"So, what I say is true."  
  
Kenshin turned to him and raised a questioning eyebrow. But Wazu's smile only grew bigger at this.  
  
"Do not play innocent with me, young man. I know what is in your mind. I once was your age you know."  
  
Kenshin turned back to look up at the stars. He then saw a shooting star pass by through the sky.  
  
"Ah, a shooting star. Kaoru is very fond of those."  
  
Kenshin smiled and replied, "Really?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Every time she would see one, she would call me and drag me here to make a wish."  
  
"She is that fond of shooting stars?"  
  
"Yes. When she was little, she would draw stars all day and give them to me. She would also write stories about stars."  
  
"Stories about stars." Kenshin said softly.  
  
"Yes. And those stories were very beautiful. It contained a lot of her dreams and wishes that she hoped come true."  
  
"Dreams and wishes?"  
  
"Yes. Dreams and wishes."  
  
Silence then once again enveloped the two men. They watched the stars twinkle in the night sky, until Wazu spoke again.  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
Kenshin faced Wazu. "Huh?"  
  
"Protect her. Guard her with your whole life."  
  
Wazu faced Kenshin and his face was serious.  
  
"I know you have feelings for her deep inside. And I am sure that she has feelings for you as well."  
  
"No. That's. that's. impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible, child." Wazu stepped closer to Kenshin and gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"Nothing is impossible."  
  
With that, Wazu left Kenshin alone with his thoughts and went back inside.  
  
  
  
The next morning, a car pulled up in front of the mansion. And from it came two young girls and a dark haired young man.  
  
Kaoru was in the pool; Kenshin sat on the lifeguard's seat while Misao, Kaoru's genki cousin, was in the Jacuzzi.  
  
The two girls ran up to Kaoru and shouted at the same time,  
  
"Kaoru-nee!!!"  
  
Kaoru turned to see who called for her and saw her two cute cousins, Ayame and Suzume.  
  
"Ayame! Suzume! How are you? I haven't seen you for a very long time."  
  
She hugged both of them as she got out from the pool. Kenshin was immediately right beside her.  
  
"Hello Kaoru. Long time no see."  
  
Kaoru looked up and saw Soujiro.  
  
"Sou-chan! I really missed you so much." Kaoru said hugging her other cousin.  
  
"I missed you too, Kaoru. And who is this?" Soujiro said gesturing towards Kenshin.  
  
"I am Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Hi! I'm Seta Soujiro. Nice to meet you." He bowed to show respect.  
  
"I think I should get used to having you beside Kaoru all the time. Now, Kaoru will never have a boyfriend! "  
  
"What do you mean, Sou-nii? Why won't Kaoru-nee have a boyfriend?" Suzume asked.  
  
"Because Suzume, her bodyguard will drive all of them away."  
  
"Then Ken-nii can be her boyfriend. Right Ken-nii?" Suzume said while smiling up at the blushing bodyguard.  
  
"Suzume is right. Ken-nii can be Kaoru-nee's boyfriend. They look really cute together." Ayame said  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru then turned a darker shade of red. Soujiro just smiled at the two soon-to-be-lovers. He never thought that his little sisters were very good in teasing.  
  
"Well, I'll leave both of you alone. I still have to greet grandma and grandpa."  
  
With that Soujiro walked away from the others towards the mansion while calling his sisters.  
  
'They really are a good couple'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: HI! I'm so sorry I took long to update my fic. I just wanted to update before I go. I will so hate myself if I don't update and leave you hanging while I have some fun. Well, I hope you liked it. I have a lot to hear from you while I'm gone. Oh, and thanks for reviewing or even if you did not review but read my fic anyway, thanks too. 


	8. Pool of Intimacy

Author's notes: Hey there! Sorry for not updating for so long. I had a lot of things to do. Me being part of the school paper and all. Well, at least I updated, ne? Ok. So on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of RK. I only own my original characters.  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Four people were lounging around sipping their tea. They also had their little conversations here and there. But the topic that most captured their attention was the topic about a certain raven-haired girl and her mysterious bodyguard.  
  
"Wazu dear, don't you think it's time to get suspicious about that bodyguard of hers?"  
  
"No. Of course not, dear, I trust him just as much as Koshijiro does."  
  
"Father, I chose him for he is the best among the best. I would never let an amateur go around with my daughter. I want someone who has all the experience."  
  
"Well, you have a nice choice my son. I'm sure that you will not have any problems with him whatsoever."  
  
"I will make sure of that father."  
  
With that, Wazu laughed out loud. Gut then it died down when squeals were heard. It came from Ayame and Suzume.  
  
"Grandma! Grandpa!" the two said running up to their grandparents.  
  
"Hello there. It's nice to see you again." Wazu said smiling.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my little angels from heaven." Meiyo said as she carried Suzume.  
  
"Sou-nii saw Kaoru-nee with her boyfriend." Suzume said innocently.  
  
"Hai, hai! Ken-nii and Kaoru-nee looked so perfect together." Ayame said in return.  
  
"Well, I think grandpa has to agree on that." Wazu said.  
  
"Hello grandma, grandpa."  
  
A figure came in the living room. He hugged both his grandparents and smiled.  
  
"Sou-nii!" Ayame and Suzume said.  
  
Soujiro then hugged both his little sisters. He always liked to embrace them.  
  
Just then, a shriek was heard from outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru and Misao were running around the swimming pool, giggling and laughing around the very curious Kenshin. Kaoru and Misao were running around the swimming pool, giggling and laughing around the very curious Kenshin.  
  
"Misao! Stop it!"  
  
"Oh, no I won't. Not until you tell me."  
  
"Well, I will never tell you!"  
  
They went around the pool playfully. Kenshin looked at them very intently. More like looked at HER very, very intently.  
  
'She is so beautiful. How I long to feel her smooth and silky skin. I want to. Hey! Wait a minute. I should NOT be thinking about these things. It's a sin. I'm committing.'  
  
Misao and Kaoru were still running around. Then suddenly, Kaoru went behind Kenshin for protection.  
  
"Misao!"  
  
"Come on Kaoru. If you just tell me then I'll stop."  
  
"No way. Not in a million years."  
  
"Then I'll have to use drastic measures."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like this."  
  
The next thing they knew, Kenshin and Kaoru fell into the swimming pool. When they rose up for air, everyone was looking at them.  
  
Well, you would also stare at them when you saw Kenshin pressed against Kaoru whose back was against the wall. Her hot breath colliding with Kenshin's. Their faces were so close to each other. His hands were on either side of Kaoru's head. Both their eyes were closed and panting heavily.  
  
It was an unbelievable sight. The six people were looking at them dumbfounded. Soujiro instinctively covered both Ayame's and Suzume's innocent eyes.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes only to meet Kenshin's dark amethyst one's. She felt a shiver run down her spine. They stared at each other, still panting heavily.  
  
Silence was ever present. Then suddenly, one of the dumbfounded people spoke up.  
  
"Um, you two can get up now." Misao said.  
  
"Yeah. Ayame and Suzume are becoming restless." Soujiro added.  
  
"You two must be cold now. Especially Himura-san." Meiyo also said.  
  
"My dear, How can they be cold when they are so close together?" Wazu said rather teasingly.  
  
At the statement, the wet couple blushed. While Koshijiro and his wife just smiled.  
  
Kenshin, realizing their position, quickly withdrew and lead Kaoru to the stairs of the pool.  
  
Kaoru took it a little hesitantly. As they got out of the pool Kenshin muttered an apology and quickly went in to change. Kaoru went to one of the chairs to get her things, wrapped a towel around her and also went in to get dressed.  
  
  
  
At dinnertime, the family was already seated. Everyone was chattering about things. Only Kenshin and Kaoru were inactive I\the whole meal. Until Wazu spoke up, that is.  
  
"Everyone. I have a proposal to make."  
  
All occupants of the table looked at the man standing at the head of the table.  
  
" I have decided as to where we will have our family trip."  
  
Kaoru suddenly perked up at the mention of the word 'trip'.  
  
"And where would that be, grandpa?"  
  
"Well, dear child, we will be going to."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"JAMAICA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamaker: Ok. So here is chap 7. Hope you liked it. Oh, and I think the next chapter will be about either their trip to the airport, their fuss over packing or another K&K airplane scene! Tell me what you like most. Oh, and another favor. Can you guys give me an appropriate name for Kaoru's mother? I'm sort of tired typing 'his wife', 'her mother' etc. So, please give suggestions. TY ^__^ 


	9. Another interesting Flight

Author's notes: Sorry for the so long update. I had a very hard time in writing the next chapter. I'm also busy studying for an entrance exam. I'm also studying for a Quiz Bee. Everything is so very stressful, ne? Well, at least I updated. Better late than never. Here we go!

Disclaimer: Let's check on what I own. 

Plot: I own 

Kaoru's Grandparents: I own (Well, at least I do own the names.) 

Character's Wardrobe: I own (You could say that) 

Title: I own (Ok. I really own this.) 

Summary: I own (Hehe.) 

RK Cast: Oops. Now I don't own this. 

Chapter 8: 

A week had passed and the whole Hajime family was going to Jamaica. Everyone was busy once more preparing his or her things. They were all leaving in two hours. Each one was stressed. 

Well, at least one is not that stressed anymore, unlike the last time. 

"There! All packed up. Now let's see." Her eyes looked around looking for something. "AHA! There it is!" 

As she found the thing that she was looking for, she took her bag and headed out the room. 

Once she got out, she saw the three guys hanging around the balcony of the stairs. Yahiko was, as usual, playing with his Game boy. Sano was humming along with the music in his Discman. And Kenshin, well, He was in a sort of trance. He was against the railing, looking down at the people fussing over everything. 

_'Why fuss? They're going to die someday.' _

"All right. Guys, are you ready yet?" Wazu hollered. 

"Yes, grandpa. We're ready." Kaoru answered back. 

"Come down then. We need to get going." 

"We're coming. C'mon guys. Let's go." 

Kaoru started going down the stairs when the three started moving from their spots. 

Kenshin followed Kaoru down, trying to keep an eye on her. Wouldn't want to lose her now, would we? 

When they came down, they were instantly pushed toward the door. Outside, an annoyed Wazu greeted them. 

"What took you so long?" 

"We're sorry grandpa." 

"It's alright, Yahiko. You don't need to worry. You should actually be happy." 

After saying that statement, Wazu turned his back to them and boarded the limousine while the four did the same. The trip to the airport wasn't very long. In fact, it was just a good twenty minutes or so. 

As they got to the airport, men in black tuxedos greeted them. They opened the doors wide open as Wazu stepped out. Wazu helped Meiyo out and the others got out as well. 

"Thank you. Where is Katsura?" Wazu asked one of the men. 

"Katsura-sama is waiting for you inside, sir." 

"Thank you." 

Wazu then went inside the airport while the others followed. Katsura, who was waiting for their arrival, greeted them. 

"Konnichiwa, Wazu-sama." 

"Ah, konnichiwa, Katsura-san. Is everything ready?" 

"Yes, sir. Everything is how you ordered." 

"Very well." 

While both men were talking, the people behind Wazu were utterly confused. 

_'Isn't that daddy's associate? Then why is he here and why does he call grandpa 'Wazu-sama?' _

As Kaoru thought about these thoughts, her father was having a hard time comprehending everything as well. 

_'Katsura? What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be back in Japan?' _

Sano and Yahiko looked at Katsura dumbfounded. They were wondering _ 'What the hell is he doing here?' _

As for Kenshin, he was looking at Katsura rather fiercely. He wasn't sure if he could trust this one or not. Apparently, he had no choice. In his mission, he could not trust anyone. Even Kaoru. 

Meiyo and Keiko just smiled at Katsura with no questions asked. 

Wazu started to walk further into the airport. While the others still stood there, staring. 

He looked back at the group. Wazu looked back at them with a very annoyed look.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get in!"

The whole group followed Wazu inside of the airport. 

As they got inside, men in black suites followed them behind. Kaoru felt a little awkward and skidded a little closer to Kenshin who was beside her. Kenshin saw this and smirked inwardly.

_'This is too easy.'_

The group kept walking until they came near a jet plane. 

"Hey, cool! Grandpa owns this?" Yahiko asked eagerly.

Wazu smiled at his grandson's eagerness. 

"Yes, Yahiko. I own this jet plane."

"Are we going to ride this thing to Jamaica?"

"Yes."

"And let me guess," Kaoru said sarcastically. "You are going to assign us partners to sit with during the ride?"

Wazu just smiled widely at Kaoru as if saying, _You-got-it_. Kaoru groaned at this.

"And I am going to be stuck with..."

Wazu's smile only widened which made Kaoru groan. She went towards Kenshin, who was deep in thought and was surprised by her sudden action, took his hand in hers and pulled him inside the jet.

"Come on, Kenshin. We'll be having a long ride." 

"Oro?"

Once on the plane, Kaoru was silent.

She didn't laugh...

she didn't smile...

Heck! She didn't even bug Kenshin...

And Kenshin noticed this. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye then went back to the book he was reading. But Kaoru still didn't move. Kenshin closed his book and sighed. He then turned to the girl beside him and sighed yet again.

Then... 

without warning...

Kaoru...

blushed.

Kenshin looked at her and found her staring at him.

"What's the matter?"

Kaoru kept silent. Kenshin sighed and went to sleep. He then felt her eyes on him and opened his own.

"What?!"

Kaoru still kept mute.

Kenshin sighed and ran his fingers through his fiery red hair that was bound in a high ponytail.

"Do you need anything? Or tell me anything? What?" 

Kaoru froze a little and looked back up at him innocently. 

She then whispered in his ear but Kenshin couldn't make it out.

"What?"

Kaoru whispered again but still, Kenshin couldn't make it out.

"What?"

Kaoru pointed down and Kenshin slowly looked down. The red haired bodyguard suddenly bolted towards the restroom, blushing. Leaving a blushing Kaoru looking out of the window.

**Dreamaker:** I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had a horrible case of writers block. Really sorry. I know Kaoru may be a little childish here but I couldn't resist. And the thing that Kaoru pointed down at I'm thinking you guys know what it is already, right? 

Anyway, Hope the chapter didn't suck. The chapter may not contain much but I'm trying here okay? I'll try to add in next time and try to update sooner. 

R&R! 


	10. The Cause of Kaoru's Death: A Hickey

I hope you guys liked the last chapter. In this chapter, maybe I'll be giving you a little bit more K&K scenes and maybe a few surprises too. So, stick around and enjoy!

~*~

**Disclaimer:** RK not mine. Myself not mine either. Everything not mine.

~*~

**Note:** To people out there: If you don't like my fic, don't read on.

~*~

_**Chapter 9:**_

Wazu, Meiyo, Koshijiro and Keiko were all seated in one corner of the plane opposite each other. that was were questions were bombarded toward Wazu. Particularly, this question:

"Why is Katsura here?"

Wazu just kept cool and continued sipping his tea. Koshijiro was already getting impatient and was being very restless. 

"Otou-san, why won't you answer me!" Koshijiro said, fuming while Wazu just kept his poise. 

A vein popped on Koshijiro's forehead and his hands were clenched into fists. He was now glaring at his father for not minding him during the whole plane ride. (Aw. Poor Koshijiro.)

"Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land. Thank you." The pilot's voice rang from the speakers.

As soon as the plane stopped completely, the Kamiya family, plus Kenshin, got off the plane. When they finally caught sight of the outside world, everyone gasped while Sano drooled.

"Mama mia!" 

"Cool!" Yahiko cried.

"Beautiful." Both Keiko and Meiyo said in unison.

"Kawaii!" Shouted Ayame.

"Kawaii! Kawaii!" Suzume imitated.

Everyone was in awe especially Sano. You see, when they got out of the plane, they were met by a beautiful beach and, fortunately for Sano, girls in grass skirts greeted them with a dance and hung flowers around their necks. 

Then, a girl came up to Sano and kissed him lightly on the lips. Everyone gasped in shock.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." Sano said dreamily.

"Yeah? Well, I'm in hell." Yahiko muttered.

"Your just jealous 'cause you didn't get kissed, Yahiko-CHAN!"

"Che. I could get a kiss better than yours, Tori-atama!"

"I bet you won't get a kiss beyond a peck on the cheek."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How 'bout a bet? If I get a kiss on the LIPS you have to be my personal slave for a month."

"And if I win, you'll be mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright. We'll start tomorrow morning." They both shook hands but the glares were noticeable. 

"Now, that's enough, boys. We don't want to give them a bad first impression, do we?" Wazu then leaned in to the both of them and whispered, "Remember, the first impression is always important for catching a hottie."

"Wazu!" Meiyo cried obviously hearing it all.

Wazu just smiled at the two and started to walk ahead.

"Alright everyone. Follow me to the car and let's drive to our beach house shall we?"

On a balcony, Kaoru stood there, relishing the view. She came there to think, to clear her mind. But lately, she couldn't clear her mind. Why? Because of a certain red head that entered her life. She just couldn't stop thinking of him and why she feels so different around him. She just couldn't put a finger on it.

Kaoru shut her eyes tight to let go of the image but just can't. "Mou!" Kaoru pounded her fists on the railing of the balcony then furiously turned away. She then collapsed on her bed and just looked up at the ceiling. Kaoru closed her eyes yet again and a red haired figure came into her mind.

He was looking straight into her eyes while she did the same. Kaoru was completely mesmerized and couldn't take her eyes off him. Then, as if in slow motion, he bent his head down until she could feel his breath on her skin and smell his oceanic scent. 

Their lips were about to touch when Kaoru suddenly opened her eyes and came face to face with none other than...

"Kenshin?"

"Faster, Sou-nii." Ayame whined as she pulled Soujiro by the hand towards their destination.

"Hai. Faster, faster!" Suzume imitated. So, Soujiro had no other choice than to follow them. After going through countless hallways and looking into a few rooms, Soujiro was suddenly getting tired but his two little sisters still kept on going. Then, suddenly, after a few more steps, Soujiro finally gave up and fell to the floor. "Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, can't we rest first? I'm really getting tired from all this walking. What are we looking for anyway?"

When the two heard their brother's tired cries, they both finally stopped and looked back at him.

"Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan look for Kaoru-nee's room." Suzume said innocently. Soujiro then face faulted. 

"Is that all?"

"Hai!"

"Then why didn't you just ask me? I know where her room is." Soujiro said from the floor.

The two little girls looked at each other as if saying, _'Now why didn't we think of that?'_ then looked back at him with innocent smiles. 

"Sou-nii?" The two angels in disguise asked sweetly.

"Yes?" Soujiro answered back with a hint of fear in his voice. You never know what innocent little girls brew up in their head.

"Will Sou-nii bring us to Kaoru-nee's room?" Ayame said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Suzume-chan promise to help Sou-nii clean her room everyday." Soujiro sighed then got up from the floor.

"C'mon, you two. Follow me."

Kaoru stared up at Kenshin for a moment then suddenly, Kenshin bent down his head and caught her lips with his. Kaoru kept still for a moment, trying to register in her mind what was happening then, as if on instinct, she wrapped her hands around Kenshin's neck and deepened the kiss.

Their bodies were pressed together and hands were roaming all over each other as if wanting to claim all of it. Kenshin started to kiss down Kaoru's jaw to her neck while she untied his hair from its bind. Red silky strands cascaded down and covered the both of them like a curtain. Kenshin lifted his head from his work with a smirk on his face. Kaoru touched her neck and found a wet spot that was really sore. Her eyes suddenly widened. 

"You gave me a hickey?!"

"Just a little one." Kenshin whispered huskily.

"This will be so hard to cover up. My dad is going to kill me."

"Not if I kill him first." Kenshin murmured in a low voice that, fortunately, didn't reach Kaoru's ears.

Kenshin ruptured Kaoru's lips with a wild but passionate kiss and struggled to unclasp her bra. After a few more attempts, Kenshin became frustrated and broke the kiss. Kaoru looked up at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?" Kenshin said as he tried to once again unclasp the god forsaken garment under her shirt.

"Shoot." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Why do women have to wear bra's?"

**Dreamaker:** Okay, so that was another chapter. So, did you notice that I changed the title? Yeah. Is it nice? Hope so. I think it was better than the first title. 

**Here is where I answer your reviews:**

_**jouko-chan:** Sorry if I took too long. Yeah, I did have writer's block but thankfully, I got over it. I only read your review when I was almost finished with this chapter. But don't worry, I'll be sure to e-mail you if I get writer's block again in the next chapter._

_**Silver Eyes Bright:** You didn't get it? Well, since your still 'little' (please don't be offended) ^.^ all I have to say is: "You'll understand when your older." I can't really tell you. I want my readers to use their imagination on that one. _

_**monkeysme:** Oh, so your new? Well, welcome to the club. Thanks for your compliment. Here's the next chapter so I hope you liked it._

_**sweet-cookie:** Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter. ^_^_

_**notta jabronie:** Does it really seem promising? Wow. Thanks! I didn't mean Kenshin to be so stubborn. I'm sorry. But I try, anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. At least here, he made the first move._

_**I:** You got it! Wow. Your the first person to actually get what I meant. I am solely dedicating this chapter to you for getting it._

_**Mango:** Hey! Long time no review. Long time no update, eh? Yeah. I know my style changed. Its just that I noticed that my last style was sort of boring. I guess the change of style was because of that reason too. So, you think my Kenshin's ^_~ cute, eh? Well, in all honesty, I want to write a Kenshin's that's an asshole. Hehe. Weird, ne? Anyway. You'll just have to use your imagination on the last part of the last chapter? (You know what I mean?) I'll make sure to keep on making Kenshin blush in some circumstances._

_**Shizuka:** I don't think its weird. Actually, when I re-read this chapter, I was laughing my head off. So, if other people think your weird, well what do they call me? Anyway, thanks for reviewing._

_**Alannah (reviewed chap. 8):** I'm sorry if the chapters are too short for your liking. I try to lengthen my chapters and so far, I'm succeeding. (I think.) -_- *sighs* Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter._

Okay, so that's all. Oh, and I hope you guys keep on reviewing. I decided to answer your reviews to be friends with you guys. I don't really have a lot of friends here in FF.net. But I do have one. 

**Pen name: **darkvader69 (Yeah. I scolded her for putting that number. If you know what I mean. ^_~)

**Story: **Survivor Middle Earth 

**Category:** Book Crossover (LOTR/HP)

**dreamaker's warning:** She makes almost everyone gay. Even Draco Malfoy! Noooo!

So, that's it. If you are interested, check it out. She's just new here so go easy on her. She need inspiration.

Do you think I should put the rating to R?

Please R&R and be my friend! 


End file.
